


Happy Anniversary Trevor!

by Dollydefloral



Category: GTAV, gta5
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, GTA5 - Freeform, GTAV - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollydefloral/pseuds/Dollydefloral
Summary: After the The new found rediscoverance, the pain, the crimes, and the lies Michael and Trevor celebrate their second year of marriage. From the spin off Happy Birthday Mikey! Comes a new tell of deeper love and understanding but when M takes T to Los Santos to celebrate their anniversary things turns out for the worst. Can their marriage still survive in secrets and lies? Or will it keep surviving and thriving off of the love and passion they once had.
Relationships: Michael De Santa/ Trevor Phillips
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Reminisce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Dollie here, this is a newly updated continuation story for my first Trikey series fic Happy Birthday Mikey! So make sure to read that one before you read this one, I honestly am having a blast writing this currently I’m putting a lot of time into it as I want to expand this fic more progressively a lot of stuff is going to go down and I hope you stick around with me through this journey but most importantly I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoy writing it.

It's been exactly two years since Trevor and Michael finally settled down back in 2015. It was a big deal that year for the US and all men whom were proud to be who they were. Michael wanted a big wedding that year to compliment the new film he released Meltdown 2 the final fall he thought it would be a good idea to promote the film along side their wedding but Trevor wanted something a little more intimate between him and a couple of friends and family so to solve their disagreement they thought hiring a wedding planner would be a good solution to compromise. The wedding planner turned out to be a really young man who was fresh out of college he seemed to have caught an eye for Michael, but Trevor wasn't having it and eventually caught on to him quickly and I quote. "I'll stab you in those pretty damn fucking eyes if you keep staring at my man you hear me you fucker!" This ended up having Michael fire him due to his unprofessionalism and inappropriate behavior but mostly for his safety because who knows, Trevor would have really ripped the kid's eyes out but this is Trevor were talking about here anything goes with him. Trevor still had anger issues and well what was done about that? No Therapists of course we all know how Michael feels about them so he and Trevor would communicate openly about anything to each other just to help them with their problems and it seems to work to a certain extent. Eventually when it came to the wedding they had it by the sea side in Paleto bay it was absolutely beautiful and it was small, intimate, and surrounded by friends and family just like Trevor had wanted. Trevor can recall everything about that evening and how perfect it was smelling the salty waters of the ocean being surrounded by people who loved him a, couple paparazzi's, and his new husband who he loved too much. Trevor was smiling to himself as he reminisce playing with the band of his finger he was sitting outside on the balcony looking up at the sunset as the sun began to sink deep into the ocean he was waiting for Michael to come home from work like he always does usually it's a four hour drive from Los santos to Paleto Bay but Michael always tries to make it home to Trevor if he could when he couldn't he calls to let him know ahead of time sometimes he would be stuck in business meetings or stay late behind at his office to help work on the film's production if the director really needs him to which is all the time or sometimes, he'd be too tired from work to even drive so he knocks out on his desk from pure exhaustion and If he's even lucky to remember he would sleep in the extra bedroom that he had in his office just for times like these when he truly needed them. Having a job like this requires him to stay weeks or even months away from his husband and it was worse if he was filming out of the country but in this case Michael was only fourteen minutes late due to traffic.

"What took you this damn long cupcake?"

"Horrible traffic." Michael replied frustratedly as he closed the car door and walked up towards Trevor. Michael had seen him beaming through his windshield as soon as he pulled up from around the corner and into the driveway he grinned at him from ear to ear like the stupid child he was when he met him. That stupid kid that convinced himself that he wasn't gay or nowhere near attracted to Trevor Phillips you can count more than a decade and see how much he contradicted himself. Trevor smiled at him back and tugged him into an embrace.

"I made dinner." Trevor said finally. "Thank god cause’ I'm starving babe.


	2. It’s All About The Money

As any good news we all know how it starts. "What?!" An excited and familiar voice could be heard filling the room. "We're going to Los Santos to celebrate, Happy Anniversary Trevor!" From euphoric overwhelming emotions Trevor punches Michael on the face it literally surprised him, he wasn't expecting that but Michael knew he meant nothing from it he was just really worked up. 

"You know I don't know how to handle myself from excitement when you tell me shit like this Mikey this is why I don't like em' i'm fucking sorry alright I got really excited I haven't been there in years." 

"Two years to be exact, and yeah I get it." Michael walked himself to the kitchen to get a bag of ice he places it on his right cheek where Trevor punched him and leaned himself against the counter top. "A week of at Hotel, it's going to be special T I got everything planned out your gonna love it." Trevor walks over towards him helping him with the bag of ice. "You didn't have to sugar." T smiled at him lightly he was grateful to him and everything he does but he would have enjoyed something simple it's always been up to Michael to be over the top. "Start packing cause' we're leaving in an hour." Trevor couldn't help but give him a light kiss as he gazed into his beautiful ocean eyes and with that he turned on his heel and rushed in the bedroom to pack his bag. Michael stood in the kitchen still holding the bag of ice on his face it hurt like hell but it was worth seeing his husband content.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Michael drove from Paleto bay to Los Santos it was a four hour drive that even T had enjoyed. From time to time they would glance at each other with a smile on their faces, hold hands, or place their hand on their lap even talk about the first thing they would do once they got there. "We should have room service cause' I'm starvin' oh, then we could go see Manda or tell her we are on our way, she'll make lunch for us." Trevor smiled as he put his sun glasses on. He and Amanda had developed a girlfriend friendship over the years which was very odd and honestly had made Michael's skin crawl by the thought of it they called each other almost everyday and Trev was soo excited to see her.

"No, we'll see her last, how about Frankie I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see his ol' daddies." He says looking ahead on the rode while he drove.

"I'm sure, he'll be annoyed he hates us."   
"Yeah, maybe a little but he loves us too."

T and M finally arrived at the Von Crastenburg Hotel near Del Perro Pier one of the most finest and Luxurious hotel in Los Santos T wasn't all to excited about it but he was still grateful to M for making their anniversary special a valet took the keys to the car and Michael tipped him handsomely as he usually does there was at least six porters who came for their bags and Luggage's but only two were needed for the job. As Michael and Trevor entered the fancy building numerous people greeted them upon their arrival he held T's arm into his and checked into their reservation and within minutes Michael already had a keycard into his hand and was up the elevator along with the porters and their Luggage's. "Michael you don't think this is at least a bit much." M turned and smiled at Trevor. "C'mon T it's our anniversary for two years I never do anything like this because you don't like it at least this once besides this was a gift to us from a friend I couldn't turn it down." Trevor chuckled and rolled his eyes as they walked down to their room opening the door the porter following behind them.

"I'm beginning to think this is what you wanted." Trevor said with a light voice. "Of course I do but for us, being a film director have people nuts over you, you know." Michael opened the door to reveal a large suite with a grand bed in the middle a bar and a beautiful view over the beach and del Perro pier everything was beautiful in neutral colors and expensive. Trevor thought it was a lot more worse than downstairs but he loved the view and the bar. The porters left their bags near the entrance and asked if their was anything else they could assist them with and Michael told them that everything was fine and he tipped them really well as they left.


	3. A Remarkable Man

It's now 7:34 AM here in sunny Los Santos and our protagonist are on their way to Amanda's Villa up in Vinewood. For Trevor it was so exciting being in the place he's seen and lived in he looked like a kid in a toy shop and Michael was pleased to see him this way. "It feels like old times doesn't it Tits?" Michael cracked a grin as Trevor turned to see him through his Aviator shades laughing. Michael pulled into the driveway of his old home parking in front of the garage like he usually did. He came out of the car and went around the other side to open the door for his husband taking his hand to help him out. "Well, then Townley." Is all Trevor managed to say and Michael smiled till he heard the door slam open. 

"Oh god..."

"Trevyyyyyyy!!!!!"

"Mandyyyyyy??!!"

Both of them squealed like a couple of high school girls and Trevor made his way past Michael running up the small steps and hugging Amanda tightly. "I can't believe your finally hereeeee!!! Oh, I'm soo happy to see you when I got that call that you were here in town I was thrilled!" Trevor smiled looking at her. "It took me a lot to persuade Michael to come here since Franklin Is out doing work for his businesses." Michael closed the car to the door as he walked up the steps almost annoyed but trying his best not to show it. "Oh, Michael just look at you handsome as ever." She smiled and hugged her ex-husband kissing him on his cheek. "Thank you for bringing Trev here I really missed him I know you didn't want to come here but I appreciate that you did." She smiled sweetly as she pulled apart to look at him. Michael smiled sincerely he loved that Amanda from high school. "Sure Manda, sorry I almost didn't." He chuckled. "Where the kids?" Trevor was smiling at the little girl who walked up behind Amanda and clung to her leg she was smiling back at him. "They are on their way right now let's go inside." The little girl walked towards Trevor and she put her arms out so she could be picked up by him."Wow, Adrien grew up soo quickly." Trevor was mesmerized by her as he picked her up and hugged her. She giggled uncontrollably patting his face with her little hands. "I know, she's a big girl now I'm so happy you two are here she's turning four in two days and we are throwing a birthday party for her I hope you guys will be there." Amanda walks in the house heading straight towards the kitchen as Trevor followed right behind with Adrien. Michael then walked inside the house everything was different from head to toe, more beautiful and specious, expensive, and sophisticated he liked it a lot. "Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Adrien had a smile on her face that reminded Trevor of his horrible childhood and the only person who could make him smile like that during those dark times, was his aunt, Trisha. Something in Trevor had sparked his heart that he never thought he felt or wanted before. "So wonderful to hear." Amanda says quietly as she opens the fridge and reveals a cake that says: Happy Anniversary Trevy and Mikey. Michael thought it was some corny chic shit When he made his way towards the kitchen but he still managed to smile through it. "This is nice Mandie did you bake it yourself?" Amanda looked at him amused. "Yes, having a teenage kid in the house can get you addicted to too much youtube you start to find things that are very useful on the platform especial when your a stay at home mom that works from home." Trevor was quiet he had the word that Amanda had mentioned in his head, the word mom was in his mind and he could feel it resonated with him. "That's amazing big tits, I love it, thank you." He says recuperating himself as he plays it off that he was in a trance. It was strange Michael was having a sense of déjà vu. He stood in the kitchen, Trevor first coming here when he found out that he was still alive and second when they came together so that he could finally tell the truth to Amanda and now they are all here again. Suddenly the house door opens and a tall figure enters the room. He was movie-star handsome with a million-dollar smile, dark hair, and green eyes, definitely Amanda's type. Her husband is a lawyer and his name is Jeff Branson, A widow to his first wife who committed suicide from the miscarriage of their first unborn child. They had a second son named Charles after their first. Charles is a teen and an intelligent kid he's already a freshman in the ULSA, university of San Andreas located between Richman and Picture Perfect Drive in Richman, Los Santos near their house and all at the age of nineteen. He was studying law to honor both his parents' sense his mother was a lawyer just as his father is as well. His mother, Catherine, unfortunately, was never able to heal from her miscarriage and she suddenly fell into deep depression suffering from mental illness and soon later died from it leaving behind two of her favorite boys. And after years of contemplating another marriage, he became a divorcée to an awful ex-wife, a father to their three-year-old daughter, Adrien, and a second widower. She was a famous Argentinian model and a sex worker before her fame, not only she was an awful wife but a terrible neglective mother, an alcoholic, and an adulteress she later committed suicide after the media exploited her dirty secrets in vinewood she was on the cover of every news outlet for months and Jeff felt guilty. After all the tragedies and heartaches he later met Amanda who was a secretary in his law firm it took him three years after Catherine's death to finally settle with her and now he is happy with his two children and his wife Amanda. They have been married for exactly a year. They secretly eloped in an intimate wedding ceremony between them both and their children but soon the media found out like the vultures they are. Amanda was in the middle of the controversy as headlines everywhere caught the attention of the whole world: Famous lawyer, Jeff Branson secretly marries a former stripper from North Yankton. It was awful, Jeff was devastated and he felt violated as he sat helplessly, feeling as if he failed his wife but they both overcame it together and now they are old news. "Hello, family." He says as his daughter gets excited just by the sight of him. He was a joyful man who was humble and loved to help others he was kind, wholehearted, and wise at the age of 51 and still looked and felt young at heart he loved his family more than anything, they didn't call him Los Santo's sweetheart for nothing nor was he on the front cover for People's Special Double Issue sexiest man alive for nothing either, okay that one was irrelevant to the story but it's the truth. Michael thought he was an alright kind of guy, the kind of guy who would talk to you waiting in a grocery store line, are those kinds of people annoying? I don't know but he really liked him a lot and more shockingly he really did look up to him he remembered his childhood as a kid in a trailer park watching silver screen films the good guys, the heroes he admired during his childhood all reminded him of Jeff Casey Branson he felt like a kid again every time he was around him. Jeff was Michael's role model, someone, he always wanted to be, and when he felt that pat on his shoulder and saw that huge warming smile he felt like the father he always wanted but never had there was this warmth to him that really draws Michael in. "Michael, Trevor it's soo good to see you again." He says looking at them both. He was nearly 6.3 in height and he was slim and fit with broad shoulders and had a really expensive suit and watch, a briefcase in his other hand. "Hey, Jeff it's nice to see you too." Trevor says and Michael looked at him mesmerized it was like meeting his hero every time he sees Jeff. "Oh come on your gonna have to do more than that!" Jeff chuckles as he lifts Trevor into a big embrace. Trevor couldn't help but smile giving a big hug too. He was very affectionate and no one couldn't resist Jeff he was just a great person to be around he could make anyone happy just by his presence. Jeff smiled at little Adrien as he gave her lots of hugs and kisses while Trevor watched his heart warming wanting this more than anything he ever wanted in the world what Jeff has, a family. "Where you a good girl today Adrie?" Adrien giggles as she looked at her tired father he worked hard, days, and nights fighting for justice to wrongfully convicted teens but he still managed to make time for his family and everyone could see what a remarkable man he truly was. "Hello, gorgeous." Jeff says as he leaned in kissing Amanda on her lips. They had this love and support for one another and It made Michael always realize that he was part of the problem during their marriage and not her. "I'm making dinner so make sure to go shower and relax and i'll call you when it's done." Jeff nodded and he smiled at everyone as he politely dismissed himself from the kitchen. It was honestly a wonderful time Tracey and Jimmy finally arrived by the time Amanda finished cooking. Tracey had already finished college in fashion and was a perfect role model for Charles because of Jeff's influence on her she wore expensive decent designer clothes that she made herself she was already an influencer and a successful businesswoman all while very young, James, on the other hand, was still practically the same he was independent for the most part but seemed not to be anywhere in life yet except being a gaming Youtuber that's mostly it but nonetheless, his family loves, respect, and support him, they were proud. Next, Charles arrives home from college he was so thrilled to see everyone especially Trevor who he hasn't seen in a while. They had dinner outside by the pool in their outdoor set with beautiful fairy light illuminating everything while they had fun playing music and dancing, talking and catching up and drinking wine afterwards they ate the cake that Amanda had baked herself celebrating T's and M's Anniversary together and then eventually the night was over they helped clean and stayed a while indoors, conversating and watching Michael's film: The final meltdown, until eventually Tracey and James had to go home because they had work in the morning and Charles head to bed early due to finals the following day as well. Michael and Trevor were saying their goodbyes to Jeff as Amanda was tenting to Adrien for bed they hugged and went in their car as Jeff waved and watched them leave till they were out the driveway.

"What a great day wasn't it T?" Trevor was distracted as he gazed out the window watching the cars drive by he looked almost sad but Michael didn't think much of it he just thought he was tired. But Trevor just wanted a child.


	4. An old reencounter (part 1)

The next day Michael and Trevor went out into town Franklin was still a little busy and he told them he would be available somewhere around the afternoon. To Michael Trevor seemed out of it since yesterday he wondered if he was still tired or maybe something was really wrong with him and he wasn't saying anything. "Hey, T I was wondering if everything is okay with you I thought you were tired so I didn't say anything yesterday but you look the same as you did last night so that's why I'm asking. Trevor was laying against their large hotel bed facing The window as he saw the world move from down below he didn't say anything and he seemed soo distracted and gloomy. Michael moved over towards the bed kneeling in front of him as his bones cracked he had tears in his eyes and Michael looked at him sadly and worried. 

"What's wrong baby? Talk to me." He says with the most softest voice. Trevor didn't say anything he didn't know how he thought that maybe it isn't something he wanted that it was just a mistake and he would probably just forget about it in the morning but he still had this euphoric feeling when he saw Adrien smile he wanted something like that, something that could warm his heart whenever he sees them, Michael just wasn't enough anymore. M started to wipe Trevor's tears as he watched him carefully he hasn't seen him cry since the pier and it made him feel like somehow it was his fault he must have done or said something without realizing it and it hurt him. "Is it me? I'm sorry babe, you could tell me." Trevor shook his head and looked at him as he finally spoke. "I'm sorry Mikey it's not you I'm just a Lil under the weather today." 

"You wanna talk about it?" Trevor shook his head how could he tell Michael he wanted a baby Michael is 54 years old and Trevor 52 how could they start their lives all over again with a baby especially knowing what they have done. Trevor even began to question if he would even be fit to play the role of a parent and what if Michael didn't want any more kids if he wanted more he would've made sure to have more while he was married to Amanda, but they didn't. Trevor was beginning to sob uncontrollably he just didn't know what to do or say, he just felt hopeless. "Hey!" Michael shook Trevor by his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?! please tell me, if it's not me then what is it?! you can tell me anything you know this, you know I love you stop making me worry soo much, you know what..." Michael lets him go and he walks across the room to get his suitcase and he walks back setting the suitcase on the bed. "Get dressed I'm taking you out." Trevor only stared at him lightly and he smiled a little soon after. 

Michael was already downstairs in the lobby waiting for Trevor he wanted to make sure that the car was pulled in the front by the time of his arrival. Michael sat quietly on the luxurious sofas in the lounging area of the hotel he didn't smoke anymore so somehow reading celebrity gossip magazines was keeping him entertained in the meanwhile, while he waited. It wasn't until he heard a lot of commotion outside the hotel that he got up and went near the large glass doors to see what was going on. A man with long pink hair ran into him as he turned around and looked down at Michael. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there I'm in a bit of a rush." He had this familiar soft sound to his voice that was recognizable to him and an English accent. Michael looked up at him. "It's not your fault I was busy being nosey." He smiled up at him. He was extremely tall and beautiful and he smelled like a woman, bright green eyes that Michael could see through his glasses and an expensive suit. "Oh, Mr. De Santa how nice to see you here I didn't recognize you things were moving a bit quickly I'm trying to escape a crowd here." The commotion that brought Michael to his attention started to get wilder outside as paparazzi were being held back by security officers. Michael looked at him confused. "How do you know me, I don't think we ever met before." The pink-haired man smiled softly and with that, he started to make a run for it. Michael looked over towards him as he told him to wait but he had already gone around the corner and into another room that only hotel personal had access to. Michael quickly walked to the front lobby desk and demanded to know the man whom he was just speaking to but the clerk told him that he didn't see anyone. "What do you mean you didn't see him? he was just talking to me, we were six feet away from you!" 

"I'm sorry sir I was busy doing some work could you maybe describe the gentlemen you are talking about?" Michael sighed and he closed his eyes remembering his scent and then his eyes, his nice smile, soft-spoken voice, and then his long pink hair. "He had long hair a-and it's pink, green eyes, glasses, really tall- "Oh you must be talking about the owner of this place, Sir Loui." 

"Sir Loui?"

"Yes, Sir Loui Von Crastenburg?"

"I never heard of him doesn't an older guy own this hotel?"

"Oh, you are speaking of George Von Crastenburg, yes he was the owner but he has since retired, his son Loui has taken over they own most of the companies here in Los Santos including this one." The man smiled politely to Michael and Michael stood their stunned he couldn't believe the young boy from the Pacific Bluff's country club hotel was him, his number one fan. The same man he just has spoken to. His voice from way back then was ringing in his ears. "My father owns this hotel..." he just couldn't believe the drastic change he went from a little 5.4 man to a six-foot giant, it was unbelievable. "Sir, are you alright?" the clerk asked. "Oh, yeah, I just... I just remembered something is all..." The clerk nodded and went back to work. Within moments Trevor came out in his best clothes he had, he looked very handsome, clean (he smelled nice too), and proper. Michael smiled as he saw his husband and forgot all about Loui Von Crastenburg.


	5. You look fucking pretty in that dress

Michael and Trevor cruised all around town then went to a toy shop to buy little Adrien a nice gift for her birthday and a couple more for Jr. And the twins. They spent the whole day at a fancy restaurant and caught eyes at some celebrities, Michael who was one of them had a crowd of people surrounding their table. He was very tentative to them and tried to fulfill their every wish as best as he could. After Michael and Trevor ate and Michael entertained they left to meet at Franklin's home when he had texted him that he was now available. Franklin had a family now a caucasian wife named Heaven who's a novelist, businesswoman, and just successful overall with a line full of famous actors in her family. She met Franklin through Michael she was the daughter of an old Vinewood film actor named Jim Browlin Michael used to watch all of his films when he was a kid and as such a huge fan he reached out to him hoping he would join the cast in the second installment of his film and Jim was so honored that he said yes. When the premier came along Jim invited his daughters and Michael Invited his family along with Franklin and that's how they met, love at first sight if you ask me. They married and had three kids together Franklin Jr. who was the oldest and twin girls Hazel and Maeve they were beautiful children and Michael and Trevor adored them as their only grandchildren. "Pop pops!" Jr. yelled across the room as he rushed towards Michael and Trevor slightly knocking them down. "Jesus Kiddo you're getting pretty strong." Michael and Trevor laughed as Michael pulled him into a tight hug soon after Maeve came along with Hazel they were shy girls and hardly said a thing they mostly only spoke when their grandparents were around. They smiled at each other and then at them. "Jr. quit bothering grandpa." They oddly said at the same time. "I'm not doing anything." He turned around and stuck his tongue out at them. Everyone laughed as Michael and Trevor made their way inside the house. Heaven and Franklin hugged both Michael and Trevor and they sat in the living room conversating for hours while the home filled with children laughter, it was elation. Heaven and Franklin announced that they were expecting another child and everyone was in a joyful mood. 

"That's just amazing news Heavie," Trevor said delightfully.

"MOMMIE I CAN'T BELIEVE IT IS A GIRL OR A BOY?"

"How many kids you two are having?" Michael asked.

"We ain't sure yet ya'll can't see that it's too soon to tell, knuckle-heads." Franklin shook his head and laughed along with everyone else. 

"We were waiting soo long to tell you we were just very excited when we found out." Heaven had the sweetest voice she was kind and sweet and she really loved anyone. Heaven and Franklin smiled at each other and shared a sweet peck while all the kids reacted and disgust laughing. Trevor was happy and he was happy for Heaven and Franklin too that's what he wanted this, to be surrounded by the laughter of children and Michael still by his side. 

Michael and Trevor were now going home it was around five-thirty and once again Trevor looked sadden. Michael could see it he thought that he helped cheered him up but by the look of his face, he was disappointed to learn that he didn't succeed. "T what's wrong honey?" Trevor didn't say anything, as usual, he leaned near the car window feeling the wind blow on his face while Michael drove. Michael realized that he was near Ponsonbys and he had a good idea to take Trevor there shopping so he drove across the street once the light turned green and he made a U-turn parking the car near the front of the store. When the car stopped Trevor turned around to see where they were and Michael smiled at him as he got out the car and went around to open Trevor's side of the door. Trevor stared at him lightly as he smiled and got out. They went into the store together and looked around it wasn't a store that Trevor was all familiar with this was a high-end store and he thought he wouldn't find anything that was more to his liking there it wasn't till he came across a beautiful red dress it was shimmery and long and with a gorgeous trail. Trevor gasped and he looked at it more closely touching the fabric, he fell in love. "Mikey! do you see this dress?! ain't it pretty?" Michael smiled at him and he nodded. "It'll look even better on you." A loud scoff could be heard in the front of the store but Trevor didn't seem to notice it he was an excited kid back in Yankton who would drag his boyfriend all over town in every thrift store there was to shop for dresses and accessories. Trevor couldn't help but smile at him and went to the clerk to ask for the dress in his size but the clerk told him that she didn't have any more at all and that the one on display was the last one. Trevor nodded in disappointment and he understood but Michael wasn't having it. "bullshit!" He called out. "I'll like to buy the one on display then." The lady had an awful attitude. "We can't sell that one to you, sir, it's on display for a reason." 

"Then I'll buy it at a high price."

"We can't sell it, sir."

"Did you check the back for more at least you just came out and said that there wasn't anymore without taking your ass to check any."

"I don't need to, I know that we sold out."

"Listen here, we ain't want any trouble the gentlemen here would just like that fuckin' dress and I'm gonna get it for him. He sighs. "Do you know who I am Lady? I am Michael fucking De Santa I own Backlot City and I own the film studio that is there too and I'm gonna buy that dress."

The lady was quiet and she walked past Trevor who was silent, took down the dress and gave it to him, and went back to the front of the store where she stood. Trevor smiled and went to try it on he later came out wearing it. It fit him well and Michael thought he looked really good in it. Michael then walked over to the clerk and paid in cash as he looked at her. "Thank you for your cooperation, keep the change, honey." And with that, they left the store and into the car driving off. 

"Haha, did you see her face?! I'm really surprised you didn't get fucking pissed Trevy." Michael said contently. "Hahaha, yeah I did see her fucking face Mikey and I guess I didn't really need to I had you there, good job on not being a fucking snake." Trevor couldn't help but smile at his husband he thought what he did was really sweet. "Thanks, Mikey I really do like this dress." Michael smiled as he drove to Del Perro pier. "Don't mention it, babe." He pulled in and parked in the parking area as he heard people screaming on the rides zooming on the thrilling baby roller coaster that Del Perro had to offer. Trevor took off his shoes and he got out the car as he ran down the stairs holding his dress he could feel his feet beneath the sand and moments later the ocean. Michael smiled as he took off his shoes also and threw them into the car. He rolled his pants up as well following him. He looked so happy and Michael couldn't help but feel his heart warm he felt accomplished and Trevor was back to his enthusiastic self. "Hurry up fat ass!" Trevor waved from a distance as the sun shone against his dress. Michael walked more quickly laughing as he suddenly got to him. They held hands as they watched the sunset on the beach together it was romantic and just as it was two years ago when they became one soul again it definitely felt like old times even in Yankton. "Did I tell you, you look so pretty in that dress yet?" Trevor smiled at him as he chuckled. "Stop that shit, I don't know did you?"

"Well... you look fucking pretty in that dress Trevor De Santa."


	6. An old reencounter (part 2)

As Michael and Trevor stumbled into their hotel room they began to kiss each other eagerly against the door soon later falling onto the floor as they laughed. Michael got on his knees reaching to lock the door once he succeeded he went back to kissing Trevor like his life depended on it. They made passionate love for almost two hours straight and they laid in each other's arms panting. "Thanks fucker, I had a great day." M smiled as he held Trevor more closely. "I know, I'm the best." He said while grinning. "I'm really glad you feel better you wanna tell me now what's been bugging you?" He laughs softly against his lips as they kissed passionately again and again till Trevor slowly started to climb on top of his husband. "Not really." Michael looked up into his eyes, they were sad again. "Baby, you could talk to me" He said again rushing upwards to hold his cheeks while looking into his eyes. Trevor smiled at him as he cried a little laughing at the same time. "Get the fuck off me, HAHA." He shoved him down onto the bed while Michael laughed looking up at him. "Your soo fucking cheesy." Trevor said smiling down at him. Michael was beginning to feel aroused mostly by Trevor's sudden change of behavior and the friction between them he was causing. As they looked at each other very intensely Trevor's lips quickly met Michael's as they swirled their tongues against each other's. It was messy and hot and T lifted his hips slowly as he arched his back and grabbed a hold of Michael's hard cock in his hand guiding it towards his entrance he quickly moved his hips down still kissing him hungrily. Michael groaned into his mouth by the sudden move he was beyond turned on at this point and he loved when Trevor took initiative to get and do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted even from Michael himself. Trevor would do anything to please himself and his husband and he knew how to do it in a way that made his shoes knock off his feet. Trevor laughs when he pulled away from the hot messy kiss as he whipped his mouth with the back of his hand while sitting on Michael's dick and riding it nice and slow with his legs wide open for Michael to see. M was enjoying himself and the view that Trevor provided for him. "T, Jesus you feel amazing I-I'm- "YOU BETTER NOT MIKEY OR I'LL SUCK YOU OFF FOR AN HOUR STRAIGHT WITHOUT LETTING YOUR BALLS BREATHE!" He yelled while still fucking himself on him. Nothing but the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the large luxurious room. Trevor was moaning and lustfully sticking out his tongue in front of Michael while he rolled his hips down against his thick cock just the way his husband likes it. "Fuck..." Michael said softly as he leaned his head forward to see Trevor working his hips down on him it felt amazing and he wanted to see it for himself with his own two eyes. He threw his head back against the pillow lifting his hips under Trevor and thrusting deep into him he held Trevor's small waist while Trevor smiled like a deranged man. His eyes rolled white as he began to laugh while Michael fucked him the way he knew he loved. "MIKEYYYY YESSSSSSS FUCK ME RIGHT THERE!" He screamed as he felt him fucking deep into his knot. Michael lifted him and slammed him quickly on his back against the bed while chocking him. Trevor came from pure excitement multiple times following by spasms of orgasm his legs were shaking intensely as he struggled to breathe. Michael was enjoying his dominant-ness that he always possessed he lifted one of Trevor's legs and threw it over his shoulder slamming back into his entrance. Trevor gasped with a smile coming again and again making a mess all over himself. After a while of the none stop fucking Trevor finally was breaking down the more Michael was rougher with him. Michael fucked him soo good that he was shuddering from head to toe and drooling saying things that didn't make any sense. Finally within moments Michael came spilling his seed deep into Trevor. He trembled touching himself just as Michael instructed him to do to himself, he wasn't allowed to stop at all under any circumstances. He was now fully turned on while he milked himself rolling his hips nice and slow for his husband to watch. He was feeling his tears roll down his face feeling overwhelmed and tired, ridding orgasm after orgasm. Mikey was enjoying himself and Trevor was completely done, he was shaking while he still continued to touch himself. Michael got hard all over again from watching and he pulled his legs towards the edge of the bed where he stood spreading Trevor's legs and pushing his dick back into him. Trevor came from feeling his husband fill him up again his hand finally back on T's neck as he fucked him for almost another twenty minutes straight. Michael couldn't get enough of Trevor's incredible ass he could smell his lewd scent and it was making him hornier the more he fucked him. His scent was like a drug and within moments M was fucking deep into Trevor's knot nice and hard as he came into him five times in a roll groaning through his orgasm. Michael fell over on the large bed being careful not to pull out of Trevor. He leaned into him as Trevor trembled in his arms. M kissed him softly on his lips until they both drifted off to sleep.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

T had waken early around 8:00 AM to help Amanda with Adrien's birthday party. Michael suggested he stayed until the party started before he had to hear a ton of kids screaming and running around, so they both agreed to meet later on. Trevor laughed as the cab pulled in. They kissed lovingly and he got in as they waved goodbye to each other. Michael entered back in the hotel and into the dinning hall to have breakfast. This morning he felt refreshed after a nice long shower. He looked good and was dressed sharp tons of people that was room tenants of the hotel surrounded him to engage in conversations and photos, maybe even a couple of autographs here and there. When he was finally done assisting all of his fans he went to the breakfast table and helped himself for some coffee and an apple sitting over outside in the balcony. He was facing towards the plants where they danced lightly in the cool morning air of Los Santos and he turned his head from time to time over looking the sandy beaches and the gorgeous waters of the ocean while he read the morning news on his phone. Someone was sitting behind him reading their book. It wasn't till Michael exclaimed really loudly as he received a text message on his cell phone.

The person behind him looked up from their reading. They were one pillar away from Michael and they stared lightly trying to figure out the man whom brought their attention. Michael stared at his phone lightly for a while not knowing what to say for the moment. By then the person was curious about Michael so they got up to greet him the moment they walked over Michael looked up from his phone and into their eyes. 

"It's youuu!?" They both said at the same time and stared at each other in shock.

"Mr. De Santa..." Loui said with his usual soft voice.

"loui Von Crastenburg..." Michael said staring into his green eyes and then the rest of him he had a blue summer maxi dress on, small sun glasses, a gold Bindi between his eyebrows and gold earrings that hanged from his ears, and a large straw hat. He was bare footed but he had very beautiful feet. "Yes, you found out." He said with a sudden smile on his face. "I was actually shocked, you look way different than you did two years ago." He laughed with his angelic soft voice it sounded like the heavens were finally allowing Michael to come back in. "So, you are the new owner of this hotel?" He nodded slowly still standing there. "I lived in England after a surtían amount of time I think I was five when I moved here to Los Santos after that I lived here in this hotel with my father ever since, now it's just me, juggling many of the business I own here and many places elsewhere." He says very softly looking at him and Michael couldn't help but smile back. "That's amazing, oh you care to join me I don't want to be rude." Michael said pulling a chair for him. Loui nodded gracefully and sat down placing his book on the wooden table as they sat together. Michael was mesmerized by him he was successful, responsible, and gorgeous he wanted to find out more about him."What are you reading?" Michael asked observing the book carefully. "It's a book about film I have to study so I could pass my class." Michael smiles wide. "I skipped all of that shit but that's great that your doing it, wow I would have loved to go through that process I guess I was just lucky." Loui smiled at him fascinated. "Unlike you I like doing things the right way." He chuckled. "Hey, who said I didn't. Solomon, the previous owner of Blacklot City liked me a lot to the point he put me as one of the producers, it just happened you know but still... I worked really hard, wasn't slacking I live in Paleto Bay you know how long that is to drive from here to there everyday?" He nodded. "I have businesses out there too." Loui smiled as he continued to read his book his long hair that was luminous between a very light pastel pink and blonde would lay gingerly against the table. "Can I ask you a question?" Michael looked at him with his blue eyes. "Yes." Loui said simply without looking up from his book. "You are a man right?" Loui nodded looking up through his glasses laughing softly. "I just think you look great now and even in a suit." Loui felt his cheeks warm up just as it did when he first met him two years ago. "Thank you, I'm not your average businessman I just appreciate woman's fashion some people don't take me seriously mostly because they see a tall man in a suit who is very young and has pink hair but what they don't know Is that I know what I'm doing and that growing up in the business world taught me a lot of things that old rich men don't know." Michael was beyond impressed. This is the kind of man he were to date if he wasn't married already. "Well, tell me this you live in Los Santos a place where it's always sunny why aren't you sun tanned or somethin'?" Loui let out a small snort and he laughed as he covered his mouth. "I'm sorry haha, I guess because I'm always working and studying I really don't have time to go on the beach and get nice and brown the same I could say for you Mr. De Santa." Michael smiled he thought he was very cute. "Please call me Michael, and yes you are right I guess for me it was home and work too." He chuckles. "I tell you what how about you and I go to the beach today theirs always all types of things going on around there." Loui curled his long hair behind his ear and looked into Michael's eyes as he contemplated but soon nodded anyways. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"This is amazing!" Loui stretches out his arms as he looked around their were soo many people playing music and selling things even dancing and wearing costumes it reminded him of his childhood and his background soo much color and culture in one place. They went from place to place around the area trying on masks and buying souvenirs even seeing performances. Loui ran when he seen The Hindu dancers dancing. He was fascinated and he felt like a child again dancing with his mother in those old times. One of the dancers were asking audiences to come in and dance with them and they pulled two people in including Loui. I think the moment of pure fascination happened when Loui began to dance. He knew the dances and the song as he sang them the graceful hand movements which is the Alapadma Mudra, the eye contact and face performing, his legs, feet, and upper body movements along with his hips as he belly danced. Michael was getting the wind knocked out of him as he watched Loui's performance he was amazing dancing and twirling around on his feet as his long hair and dress followed along behind him. Everyone was cheering and tipping into the dancer's basket while Loui talked to the dancers in Hindi. "Namaste." He greeted them gracefully in his sweet quiet voice. Michael watched as he held Loui's belongings for him. When Loui was done he hugged all the dancers and thanked them for their time people cheered as he made his way through the crowd and towards Michael who was melting just from the sight of him. "I'm sorry Michael I just had to go." He said with a smile on his face. "That was incredible! Who are you!?" Michael asked as Loui laughed walking along with him back towards Del Perro pier feeling the warm sand beneath his feet. "You know how I noticed you? I didn't even know who you were over in the dinning hall people were just surrounding someone I couldn't see, a celebrity that came to stay at the hotel nothing more I guessed, and I guessed right." He smiled at him as he continued to speak. "So I started reading again and it wasn't till you came and sat right in front of me I couldn't even tell it was you from behind and I started getting a little curious until you yelled, that's when I got up to see who it was and it was you..." He laughed as Michael did too. "It's weird at this point I keep bumping into you." Loui nodded slowly as they got near the stairs. "Do you know why I love films so much Michael?" Michael shook his head slowly and looked into the green of Loui's beautiful eyes. "Because of the Bollywood films my mother would play for me growing up even the traditional music and dances I was taught." He smiled softly as he looked on ahead. "I miss her everyday..." Loui's mother was an Indian woman from the city of Udaipur she was a maid working for a hotel deep in the city where tourist from all over the world would come to seek shelter and explore the beauty the city had to offer. There is where she met Loui's father George Von Crastenburg It was love at first sight and he stayed and married her in India then they later moved to England where George was from. They had little Loui and after a while George's business expanded to Los Santos and then other places around the world. Loui's mother felt overwhelmed with the wealth and the european lifestyle they lived. Homesick, she fled back to India leaving her three year old child behind and husband. George was devastated. He went back to India to search for her but he returned to England with just himself. After a while of searching and searching he gave up to raise his only and continued building his empires. 

"I wanted to make a film for her that shows her favorite things about our culture, about our people, and the city of love where she's from I wanted to make a love story about my parents and their love for me, each other, and other people, a story about true love, life, and sacrifices." He smiled softly thinking about his mother. Michael thought it was sweet and he honestly thought he had a heart of gold. "What's your mother's name if I can ask that? "Anya Jaggi, she and my father live in India together so I visit them from time to time when I can." 

"Ah, that's why you own all these businesses, your dad retired." Loui nodded with a smile as the sun began to set. They were hanging out the whole entire day that Loui accidentally even lost tract of time. "Oh my, I have to leave Michael thank you for this wonderful evening I had soo much fun." Loui was gathering all of his belongings from Michael's hands. "I have somewhere to be as well my ex wife's step kid is having a birthday party we could catch a cab together if you want." Loui clasps his hand in a prayer very softly as he bowed. "That won't be necessary you already had given me a lovely time Michael I am so greatful to you, thank you but I must decline." Michael nodded slowly and smiled at him he could tell he was young even before he even mentioned it to him he was so respectful and much different from people he had met in his life time. "I'll see you around then Loui." Loui gave him that sweet smile that Michael enjoyed seeing from time to time and looked into his blue eyes. "Call me Luu." He said softly and with that he turned around and walked up the stairs of Del Perro Pier once he arrived up the top he waved down at Michael as Michael waved back in return watching Loui disappear into the partying lot.

"What an reencounter...."


	7. The Truth

Michael woke up to the memory of Loui on his mind he was like a beautiful haunting that never went away. He smiled to himself as he sat up on the bed remembering the day before. It felt great to hang out with someone who was entirely different from himself. Beautiful, smart, brilliant, successful he had all the qualities to him that most people he knew didn't, he was nothing like his Trevor, violent and wild, charming and funny, and most of all psychotic, well not anymore to his knowledge, he hopes. Michael was crazy about him and he knew it. "Hey handsome." T smiled as he pressed his chest against Michael's back kissing his cheek, very affectionate. "Hey baby." Michael says in return very content to hear T's voice. "How you likin' your anniversary huh?"

"Pretty fucking great Mikey, party yesterday was crazy, a lot of those kids you were talking about was workin' up your nerves." Trevor started to laugh as he moved on Michael's lap. "Go brush your teeth before you go kissing on me T." Michael chuckled as he kissed his head softly.

"Oh shut up cupcake, you like my kisses anyways." Trevor replied as he kissed him on the lips laughing against them while Michael pulled him closer. Tomorrow would be their last night in Los Santos and their actual anniversary date. They were planning on leaving tomorrow night after Michael made some plans to take him out to dinner and spend some more time with him in the city before they go back home. Trevor wanted to see how Ron and his old company were doing in Sandy shores before they left so he went later that afternoon while Michael stayed behind once again to enjoy his solitude or so he thought. He brushed his teeth and took a shower. When he got out he was beginning to hear his phone ring, someone was calling his phone the same number that texted him yesterday It turned out it was Lester messing with him.

"Fucking A Lester what can I expect from you  
I'm too old for this shit."

Lester chuckles. "I'm sorry Michael you didn't call to tell me you were in town, I thought we were friends."

"I'm scared your going to persuade me to get back in the game."

"No worries I won't, I respect your retired, besides I already have a new crew, you heard about the jobs we did in San Andreas?"

"Yeah, I knew it was you clever ol' Lester."

"Once you T, and F left I needed to figure some things out, these kids are talented, anyways how's your wife?"

"He's pretty good, he went back to Sandy's to visit, tomorrow is our last day, we're leaving at night."

Lester chuckled and nodded even so Michael could't see it. "I know that already I also know you've been hanging around Loui Von Crastenburg."

Michael's eyes widen. "You ain't tryna' black mail me right? we're just friends." Michael smiles into the phone as he began to get dress himself in one of his fancy suits. "Of course i'm not, I just thought you would like to know more about him he's very mysterious and I found some very interesting things about him." Michael got his car keys as he headed out the door locking it behind him. He walks over towards the elevator as he got in still listening to Lester. 

"He's very wealthy, that we know but did you know the dark truth of his past? he was actually kidnapped by some very powerful men they were obssed and infatuated with they were able to maintain him in a sex ring for about a year till his father finally found him and got him out somehow, but he had to pay a price, it was either to exchange him for someone or something of equal value or to commit to give half of their profit and fortune to them, unfortunatly I don't know for how long it was but when he was finally out he was severly damaged mentally and spiritually." Michael looked shocked as he stared at the elevator door he couldn't even press a single button, his face lost from color and he felt really sick all of a sudden. "The last information that I have is that he tried to commit suicide plenty of times to the point his father had to seek him help he found a doctor in India who could help him forget, meaning erase his memories." He says sarcastically through the phone. Michael stood, still in shock in the elevator as it took him up to the seventeenth floor. "I've never heard of a doctor who could do that, I couldn't even find the doctor after that he misteriously dispareaded it was like he never even existed, wiped clean from any record but anyways Michael it worked he did forget but maybe not fully he- 

Michael began to shake terribly as the eventually hunched over feeling he was about to throw up the elevator door opened and cold sweat trickled down his forehead. Killing people in his past wasn't enough to even make him this sick hearing about a wonderful innocent tortured soul did and as he lifted his head to see who was about to enter the space where he stood his eyes widen to see the beautiful man whom he got know in such short time with the expression of a surprised look on his face."Oh, Michael." He said excitedly with a smile on his face. Michael was overwhelmed by the sight of him such an elated person, he never knew how much he had suffered. He hanged up the phone and looked into the green light eyes as his began to water.

"Loui..." His voice cracked into the elevator space.


End file.
